a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information reading apparatus for reading information (electronic information, optical information, and so on) recorded on an information recording medium made of paper, a plastic material, and so forth.
b) Description of the Related Art
There exist conventionally-used information recording media including a license card, an automatic teller card, a credit card, a passport, and so forth, on which personal data is recorded. In order to record personal data onto an information recording medium, used sometimes are images such as a barcode, a two-dimensional barcode, an OCR (Optical Character Recognition) character, etc., and visual characteristics such as a facial portrait, a fingerprint, a signature, and so on. In addition, electromagnetic and electronic element devices such as an electromagnetic stripe, a contact IC chip, a non-contact IC chip are also sometimes used.
In the meantime, as a method for optically reading an image such as a barcode, a facial portrait, and so forth on an information recording medium, there is a reading method in which a scanner (e.g., a swipe-type scanner) equipped with, for example, a linear image sensor, a two-dimensional sensor, etc., is used (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 listed below). Incidentally, “Swipe” means an operation of manually moving an information recording medium quickly along a transfer path of an information reading apparatus.
Furthermore, as a method for reproducing information recorded in a non-contact IC chip in an information recording medium through wireless communication as well as recording information into a non-contact IC chip through wireless communication, there is a reproducing and recording method using a reader-writer equipped with, for example, a non-contact communication antenna of an RF frequency range, a UHF frequency range, a microwave frequency range, etc. (for example, refer to Patent Document 2 listed below). Reading information recorded in such an information recording medium is unaffected by a blot, abrasion, etc., on the information recording medium, and therefore accuracy to be obtained in this case is higher than accuracy in a case of optically reading information recorded in a two-dimensional barcode. As a non-contact IC chip, there are various kinds including a card type, a button type, and so on. In this case, an RF (Radio Frequency) IC chip is generally assumed as a non-contact IC chip. Furthermore, as an antenna for recording and reproducing data into/from the RF IC chip, an RF communication frequency range antenna is taken as an example.
Moreover, for an information recording medium on which the two-dimensional barcode and the facial portrait described above are printed and in which an IC chip and an antenna coil are embedded; beginning to spread is a hybrid type information reading apparatus equipped with both the functions of optically reading the barcode and the facial portrait as well as recording and reproducing data into/from the IC chip through non-contact communication (for example, refer again to Patent Document 1). In the hybrid type information reading apparatus, such a close coupling CCD image sensor described above and the RF communication frequency range antenna described above are placed in proximity to each other according to a request of a downsized design of recent years. Then, there is a tendency that an image processing circuit for processing image data captured by the close coupling CCD image sensor and a detecting circuit for processing non-contact communication data obtained by the RF communication frequency range antenna are also placed together in a narrow area according to a request of a downsized design of recent years.
Furthermore, in recent years, as an application of the information recording medium described above, an electronic passport in which a non-contact IC chip (for example, an RFIC) is embedded is going to be standardized internationally. According to the international standard, which is still under investigation though, it is requested to follow a series of sequential steps for sending and receiving information to/from the electronic passport (hereinafter, to be simply called “passport” as well). More specifically, an OCR character printed on the passport is read at first in advance of communication with the non-contact IC chip in the passport. Then, afterward according to a result of reading the OCR character, a key for access to the non-contact IC chip (an access key) is created so that it is allowed through obtainment of the key to communicate with the non-contact IC chip.
Thus, in order to send and receive information to/from the passport in which the non-contact IC chip is embedded, not only an non-contact communication antenna for communication with the non-contact IC chip but also an image sensor for reading the OCR character are necessary. Therefore, at present, two interface cables are drawn out of an upper device such as a PC (a host), and the image sensor for reading the OCR character is connected to one of the two cables, while a reader-writer having only one non-contact communication antenna is connected to the other of the two cables.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-168069 (FIG. 1)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-354661 (FIG. 10)
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-213253 (FIG. 1 & FIG. 3)